The invention relates to the field of portable electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to rechargeable batteries for use with portable electronic devices.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), laptops, video cameras, mp3 players, digital cameras, beepers, and global positioning devices are becoming ubiquitous in modern society. As these devices become smaller and more portable, users are becoming more reliant on the consistent availability of the devices.
Portable electronic devices, such as those described above, are often powered by batteries having different battery storage capacities. The different battery storage capacities are often dependent on the size of the device and the current state of battery technology. The size of the device is often dependent on consumer demand. As consumers become more reliant on such devices, they often demand smaller, more portable devices. This, in turn, may lead to a demand for smaller batteries. Among the challenges, therefore, for these mobile devices are to manage the battery power efficiently and to extend the battery life as long as possible both in an active mode and in a standby mode.
Most portable devices are presently supplied with relatively good rechargeable batteries with a long usage time (i.e., use in an active mode) and a long operative waiting time (i.e., a standby mode). Battery powered devices can typically include a battery monitor circuit to monitor the level of remaining battery power available for use of the mobile device. A general display of the battery power remaining may be made available upon actuation of an appropriate function key. Alternatively, a battery power monitor may be included on a screen of the device. When the battery power supply level has fallen beneath an absolute minimum limit, or depletion level needed to make or continue an ongoing call, then a special indication or warning is given of this low power disabled condition. Once this disabled condition is reached, it is impossible to use the device, even for emergency use.
Many users, however, run out of battery capacity even with the availability of the above warning systems. To overcome this problem, a user must either carry a spare battery, requiring advance planning, or find a suitable place to charge the battery, which in turn depends on having a battery charger available and being in the vicinity of an electric contact point with suitable voltage. In many situations, it is impractical to carry a spare battery or charger. Moreover, in many situations it will be necessary to re-establish a connection that was interrupted because of deficient battery power more quickly than would be possible if the user had to wait for the battery to recharge.
Previous solutions to the problem of unexpected power loss include “rationing” a part of the battery capacity for an emergency situation. This solution, however, often requires the user to preprogram the device with a list of numbers or activities that may be assessed when battery power is low. This solution does not, therefore, address a situation where different information, such as an unexpected phone number, access to a particular email, or completion of an important phone call, is needed during a period of low battery power.
As discussed above, it is also known to connect an external battery (spare battery) to a portable device that has lost battery power. This spare battery gives the electronic device additional operative time through increased battery capacity. This, too, requires advance planning by the user. Many users do not prepare for the loss of battery power and would not, therefore, have a spare battery available when loss of power occurs.